Dance Hall Drug
by burningkid12
Summary: Every time i hear the record spin, i know the way it makes me feel. I never tried to be ur trend, never asked to be anyones friend. I'm just who i am and thats for life real...would friendship be so bad? R&R would be appreciated please
1. Pursuit of Happiness

_**Crush a bit, little bit, roll it up, take a hit  
Feelin' lit feelin' light, 2 am summer night...**_

_**People told me slow my roll I'm screaming out fuck that  
Imma do just what I want lookin' ahead no turnin' back**_

Strobe lights flashed off her face, only illuminating the layer of sweat across her forehead, damp blonde hair sticking to it, blue eyes hid behind eye lids and hands in the air. The bass pumped through the house along the floor, up the walls, along the furniture. Everything was alive. Everyone was lost; another typical house party for the sixteen year olds. No-one judged, no-one really knew what was happening, everyone in another world based on the own concoction of drugs or alcohol.

Naomi Campbell was one of these students. School was out for the summer; happy fucking days. No exams, no early mornings, no teachers, aka senseless twats. Just non-stop festivals to enjoy with those you know, and those you don't, does it fucking matter? No it fucking doesn't.

The heat in the room could almost be seen as a blaze as the girl made her way, somewhat clumsily, forming a great relationship with the wall as he kindly helped her along, out into the back garden.

"Jesus" she muttered while searching for a lighter to light the fag now hanging loosely from her lips. "Shit!" she said in annoyance and slumped to the floor.

A cold hand tapped her shoulder causing the girl to jump slightly and look round. A petite red head with glazed over eyes (alcohol induced reactions of course) held out a lighter to the blonde who accepted gratefully and lit her cigarette with a long hard drag.

"Emily" the other girl said with a smirk on her face with no other reasoning except that she was pissed.

"Pleasure to meet u little Hobbit" Naomi replied with a raise of her eyebrows, standard procedure in her books. "Naomi".

"Charming" Emily said with a slight sneer yet amusement in her eyes.

"Observant" came Naomi's reply casually before the two girls giggled at their own idiocy.

"Cheers for the lighter. A smoke always puts me in the mood for something a little more...daring shall I say...I'm heading to the bathroom for a hit, don't tell anyone, feel free to follow though, my supply is limited". What. The. Fuck. What the fuck was that? The blonde can't help but wonder, she never offers drugs. Jesus. Hopefully the other kid is against it and won't follow. Fucking hell.

She closes the bathroom door but doesn't lock it in fear of passing out and never being found again and sets to her artistic way of laying out her line of coke. The creaking of the door made her jump round in alarm trying to hide the drugs with her body. That was until brown met blue. Emily's eyes full of mischief pushed the blonde aside and rubbed her hands together at the sight.

"Babes you're a star, I owe u for this" Emily said. Naomi just thought fuck it and lay out another line handing the girl a tightly rolled tenner which they used one after another to take their hits. Naomi relished in the burn it caused her nostrils and laughed at Emily's face which represented someone holding back a sneeze.

"Cute" she said out of observation. Again, what the fuck. Luckily Emily was an induced enough state to simply wink and say "Dance?" to which Naomi agreed and quickly blowing the white remains off the counter top followed Emily to the living room/dance floor/sauna.

Naomi looked up to see Emily dancing exactly the same way she had been not twenty minutes ago, hands in the air and eyes closed. She doesn't do friends, more acquaintances to get her invites to places, reckons Emily might become a good acquaintance and goes to dance beside the little redhead.

She's not sure how long has passed but they're still dancing, sweating, and loving life. She feels hands rest on her hips, goes to tell whoever it is to fuck off but spots the red hair and decides she actually doesn't mind the contact. Might even push back into the body a wee bit. Sometimes it's nice to feel like you're not alone, she decides.

Somehow they've both seemed to have called it a night and are currently stumbling down the road on their way home, falling into each other and grabbing inanimate objects, still drunk enough to thank them for their sturdiness.

Naomi spins around on her feet, just because she felt like it and laughs as she see's Emily do the same. She barely has time to put her arms out to catch her when she loses her footing and stumbles straight at Naomi. The close proximity is somewhat alarming, yet not unwanted.

"You're lovely" Naomi hears the red head say in her husky voice, then feels it on her lips as the girl leans in for a chaste peck and spins off her to show she can ballet dance just fine. "Show off" Naomi retorts, pretty shell shocked but still amused at Emily's uncanny likeliness to a pixie.

They stumble for another ten minutes until the reach what Naomi assumes is Emily's house as she watches her throw her arms up in jubilation and completing the journey, to which the blonde let's out an hysterical laugh and receives a jab to the shoulder for her rudeness.

"Sorry" she finally splutters in between giggles.

"Here," is the reply she gets as she's pulled toward Emily by the arm and a pen scribbles a quick number on it. "Let me know when u get home".

"No problem little Frodo" she replies and walks off, looking back once to see Emily standing with her middle finger up, flashes the V sign and continues on down the road laughing to herself, looking like a maniac.

She finally manages to put the key in the door and throws herself on her bed ready to pass out, half her night already a distant memory. Suddenly remembers she was supposed to text Emily, quickly saves her number on her phone and types out a message.

_**Hello Frodo, I'm home. Saw Gandalf on my way home, he says "Whatup". Xx N**_

Laughs at what she thinks is the joke of the century and lays down her bed half asleep when her phone goes off.

_**Haha. Peter Kay says ur an embarrassment to comedy. We'd rule the world together, me and u. Xx E**_

Naomi is a bit frightened by the world together but takes it to mean accomplices.

_**Well, u get the next drug supply and we'll fuck someone else's house up ;) night Em xx**_

_**Night Nai :P xx**_


	2. Liquid Lives

_**Realised i didn't put any disclaimers in the first chapter, but no characters or programmes are mine, all belong to channel 4 or song artists. Song at the start of Chapter One was by Kid Cudi and called The Pursuit of Happiness. Song at the start of this chapter is Liquid Lives by Hadouken!**_

**_Thanks for all the lovely comments and support for the first chapter, i'll do my best to get updating and hopefully my writing doesn't turn to shit lol!_**

_**I wanna drink, drink, drink, smoke, fuck, fight  
I wanna shout, drink, scream, I wanna die!  
I wanna be arrested  
I wanna be molested  
and I've damaged my brain, next weekend lets do it again!**_

Naomi woke the next morning with a screaming headache and insides which felt like they were burning. "Shit" she mumbled as she crawled to the bathroom to get rid of last night's alcohol and other little niceties.

Once showered and teeth brushed, caffeine fix achieved and a rant from her mother about slowing down a bit, to which she replied, "how about fuck off yeah?" she made her way to the study for her daily dose of facebook. Not that she gave a shit about anyone else, just liked to laugh at the state of some people (she's sure others get a good laugh out of her too).

Signing on she see's '2 new notifications', clicking the first one..."Have a lovely evening darling" from her mum.

"For fuck's sake...MUM STOP FUCKING FACEBOOKING ME!" she screamed down the stairs, "Jesus".

The second notification was that she had been tagged in a photo. "What the hell" she thought as she clicked on the shortcut and was greeted with a photo of herself, apparently pissing herself with laughter, arm slung round a small redhead, slouched forward slightly, clearly intoxicated. The redhead was reaching toward the hand that hung loosely below her shoulder and too was laughing ridiculously hard at something.

"Emily" she whispered to herself and jumped up from the desk banging her knee, screaming profanities as the pain came and went just as fast. Once she made it to her room she lifted her phone and checked her messages from last night. "Oh my holy hell...Little Frodo?" Jesus, she needed to drink less, how embarrassing, hoped to hell Emily didn't remember or didn't care. Naomi didn't do friends, didn't intend to start, she'd be shit at it anyway.

She set her phone back on the bedside table and slumped onto her bed exhaling deeply, ready for a nap when her phone buzzed across the table. She fumbled blindly for her phone and inwardly cringed at seeing Emily's name with a winky face come up on the screen. (First thought, why is she texting me, second, why the fuck did I save her name with a winky face?). Sighing she opened the text...

_**Hey Nai, how u feelin? I don't remember much from last night :S but I no I had a great night. Same again tonight? Xx E**_

Naomi snorted at the text, set her phone aside and rolled over. Of course she was going out tonight, some club down the road was lenient as fuck about underage drinking, she was going to have a good night by herself, didn't want or need any stragglers ruining that on her!

Later that night Naomi found herself in almost the same situation as last night, dancing carefree, only this time in the dark surroundings of a nightclub with a bass line twice as loud reverberating through her body making her feel amazing. She had one hand in the air another clutching onto her Long Island Ice Tea, five shots in one drink, fucking Einstein.

It must be past midnight after she drags herself away from the boy she'd been kissing on the dance floor and towards the toilets. Throwing the door open and grabbing onto the frame for support her stomach came straight up into her mouth, there in front of her popping a pill was a red head, a funny little red head, one that reminded her of Frodo, shit! Emily. Her inner thoughts were racing as she tried to think of an excuse as to why she didn't reply, she would run back out the door but truth be told she was about to piss herself!

Emily looked up and their eyes locked, shock registered in both girls eyes and Naomi got ready to announce she had no credit on her phone when Emily simply smirked and stuck her tongue out revealing a white pill and walked a few steps toward Naomi, spinning them round so the blonde's back was against the outside of a cubicle wall and pressed their lips together.

Naomi opened her mouth to protest but Emily simply slipped her tongue in her mouth. Butterflies seemed to fly upward from Naomi's toes and clean out her ears, hairs raised all over her body she glided her own tongue along the redhead's and retrieved the pill. Emily pulled back and winked and the blonde hoped to fuck that the disappointment she felt for some unknown reason (probably just missed the fit lad from earlier) then she heard that husky she remembered from the drug fuelled night before saying "Dance?" De-ja-vu much? Nodding she forgot about needing to pee and followed the red head to the dance floor.

The guy from early walked straight over to Naomi and put his arms round her waist, looking up and seeing Emily dancing care free, arms in the air, no-one around her Naomi shoved the guy off, giving him the middle finger and followed in the little pixie's actions.

It must have only been one song later that Naomi felt those small hands from the night before on her waist once again, and she maybe, just maybe, pushed back a little again. Whatever the pill was that Emily had given her was amazing, the blonde soon found herself jumping up and down to the electro music like a fool and simply smirked at herself when she saw Emily laughing at her and copying her actions.

Soon Naomi thought her bladder was going to burst and signalling to the toilets made her way off the dance floor and away from Emily toward the queue in the toilets. She danced about on the spot until there was a toilet free and went to close the cubicle door when Emily stumbled in and with pleading eyes said "I'm gonna wet myself here babes". Naomi just laughed and shut the door turning her back as they both peed.

"Shit" she heard from Emily who still had her back turned and once Naomi stood up and flushed the toilet rearranging her skirt the red head turned round and said she had to go. "Oh" was all Naomi said in return.

Emily give her a small smile and leaned up, both hands on either side of her neck/jaw and kissed Naomi on the lips, to which the blonde reciprocated and both girls smirked into the kiss. Emily pulled back and opened the cubicle door and made to walk off.

Naomi panicked, here it goes, verbal diarrhoea, oh jesus, "Hey Emily!" she shouted and Emily quickly turned round and walked a few steps back toward the blonde, "You're lovely too" she said mirroring the redhead's words from the night before. Emily simply giggled and walked off leaving Naomi alone.

Later, when Naomi was in bed she looked at her phone.

_**Hey, Legolas brought me home by horse, hope u got home. Night xx E**_

Naomi smiled despite herself and replied with a simple _**Night Em xx **_and rolled over into Autumn filled dreams of brown and red.


End file.
